


Now, This Might Tickle

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Wing Kink, Wings, feathers - Freeform, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Sam play a bit of a game, one involving wings and invisible restrains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now, This Might Tickle

Sam’s eyes bugged out when he saw the large expanse of black feathers fan out behind the angel. Cas was wearing a smirk that shot a chill down the hunter’s spine. Sam strained against the intangible ‘restraints’ that Cas had caught him in, one of his rarer, more playful ideas.

“Now, Sam, this might tickle.” The angel’s smirk evolved into a full on grin as his wings slowly descended toward Sam’s skin.

Sam squirmed as best he could, breathy giggles escaping him in anticipation. The feathers were moving slowly toward him; it seemed to be taking forever, and Sam felt like he was going to burst.

The moment that those feathers touched his skin, he curled his toes and fingers, snorting and choking back a laugh. A flurry of soft, slim feathers slid across his sides and stomach with precision, attacking his most sensitive spots as if tuned in with his body. Sam was losing it. He lasted less than a minute before bursting into laughter, trying to kick or buck or do anything to separate those feathers from his skin. Cas was evil, he swore.

“Plehehehease! I gihihihive- come ohohon!” Sam cried, shaking his head. His hair was flying about, strewn in every direction with some plastered to his red, sweat-damp neck and forehead.

Cas wore a victorious smile, returning his wings to their usual plane and releasing his hold on Sam. He leaned down to kiss the giggly hunter’s forehead, “Feeling better?”

Sam turned his gaze away, as bashful blush on his cheeks, “Yes,” He leaned up and pecked Castiel’s cheek, “But you know what would make it even better?”

Cas narrowed his eyes, head tilting slightly, “What?”

“Revenge!” Sam whooped out a war-cry before tackling the angel, digging into his sides and stomach and making him cackle and squirm as Sam helped to put both of them into a much happier, more giggly mood.


End file.
